Destiny
by wonderfulwoo
Summary: Kim Mingyu orang yang periang mengejar cinta sunbae nya yang punya wajah dingin tetapi manis, itu sih kata Mingyu. Tetapi ia terus saja di tolak, akan kah Mingyu menyerah? Pair! meanie, and seventeen another couple
1. Chapter 1

Destiny

Cast: Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo

Slight! SEVENTEEN Member

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, School Life, Little Humor, Little Hurt Comfort

Status: Chaptered

Note: _Yaoi_ (gasuka _Yaoi_ silahkan tekan tombol _close_ diatas), Gaje, Alur terlalu cepat, hasil karya sendiri, jadi kalau ada cerita seperti ini diluar pengetahuan saya. Ff ini sangat _mainstream_

Summary: Kim Mingyu orang yang periang mengejar cinta _sunbae_ nya yang punya wajah dingin tetapi manis, itu sih kata Mingyu. Tetapi ia terus saja di tolak, akan kah Mingyu menyerah?

Let's Start

Happy Reading

Pagi hari di ibu kota negara yang di sebut- sebut sebagai _Negri Gingseng,_ yang cerah secerah kepala _ajusshi_ tak ber rambut sedang meminum cairan bernama _coffee_ itu. Seorang _namja_ berkulit agak _tan_ untung orang Asia Timur sedang berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah yang asing di matanya. Kim Mingyu pemuda _tan_ tersebut baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan _Junior High School_ nya dan akan melanjutkan ke jenjang selanjutnya di _Seoul Broadcasting Senior High School_. Mingyu memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya dengan berjalan santai.

"Oii, Kim Mingyu" sebuah suara yang tak asing terdengar oleh Mingyu.

"Seokmin-ah kau juga bersekolah disini? Bagaimana bisa haha, kukira aku tidak akan menemukan orang yang kukenal. Syukurlah."

Minggu pertama ia masuk sekolah dilewati oleh momen- momen yang cukup menyenangkan bagi Mingyu sendiri. Dapat kelas yang berisi siawa dan siswi yang pintar, baik, serta _friendly_. Ya walaupun dia harus sekelas bersama Seokmin lagi, setidaknya ia tidak satu kelas dengan temannya yang bernama Seungkwan yang sangat cerewet itu. Semuanya berjalan sempurna sampai ketika ...

-wonderfulwoo-

Siang itu Mingyu sedang terburu- buru menuju ke kantin karena bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Mingyu langsung melesat ke kantin karena perutnya meronta minta di isi.

*BRUK*

"Ah _mianhae_ aku minta maaf karena tidak memerhtikan jalan" Mingyu membantu merapihkan beberapa buku yang jatuh dilantai.

"Ini bukumu, sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ucap Mingyu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Astaga! Nikmat tuhan mana yang bisa aku dustai. Batin Mingyu. Di depannya seorang _sunbae_ nya, bagaimana ia tahu? Tentu saja karena almameter yang ia pakai berwarna biru dongker yang menunjukan kalau dia anak kelas tiga.

Orang itu cantik, maksudku ya dia seorang _namja_ tapi bagaimana bisa seorang _namja_ begitu mungil, dalam artian dia pasti sangat pas dipeluk oleh ku, kulit putih saljunya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat, tidak menutupi auranya yang cerah itu, membuatnya terlihat lebih bersinar seperti matahari, dan Mingyu tidak dapet mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun.

Saat Mingyu sedang asyik- asyiknya memandang wajah orang itu, dia tiba- tiba saja melengos pergi.

TBC/END

Note(1) : REVIEW JUSEYOO~ DON'T BE A SILENT READER YAAAA~

Note(2) : Hai aku balik lagi, mau coba- coba bikin berchapter. Mohon bantuannya juseyoo~ btw aku suka syekali Wonwoo rambutnya hitam, cocok gitu sama kulit dia yang kinclong itu hehe. Ku sedih wonu ngga ikut banyak jadwal hueee baper lagi:(

Note(3) : Kalo ada yang nungguin Fallen Angel, aku minta maaf sebelumnya karenya yang review ngga terlalu banyk jadi mau aku hapus:( hikss padahal aku semangat loh buatnya.

Note(4) : Panggil aku won aja biar akrab HEHE.

Note(5) : Kali aja ada yang mau id line/instagram aku kekeke. PM aku aja yayaaa _gumawoo_.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny

Cast: Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo

Slight! SEVENTEEN Member

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, School Life, Little Humor, Little Hurt Comfort

Status: Chaptered

Note: _Yaoi_ (gasuka _Yaoi_ silahkan tekan tombol _close_ diatas), Gaje, Alur terlalu cepat, hasil karya sendiri, jadi kalau ada cerita seperti ini diluar pengetahuan saya. Ff ini sangat _mainstream_

Summary: Kim Mingyu orang yang periang mengejar cinta _sunbae_ nya yang punya wajah dingin tetapi manis, itu sih kata Mingyu. Tetapi ia terus saja di tolak, akan kah Mingyu menyerah?

Let's Start

Happy Reading

Namanya Jeon Wonwoo,anak tingkat akhir di _Seoul Broadcasting Senior High School_. Tempat favoritnya perpustakaan, _type_ orang yang irit bicara, makanan kesukaannya _tteopoki_. Bagaimana Mingyu tau semua itu? Tentu saja, beruntung ia mempunyai sepupu satu sekolah dengannya, dan satu lagi. Sepupunya, Yoon Jeonghan itu merupakan kawan baik dari _namja_ yang kemarin ia tabrak.

Mungkin ini terdengar sangat klise, tetapi Mingyu merasa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat ia melihat Wonwoo. Dia tak tahu bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mingyu hanya tahu, kini hatinya milik siapa.

Sore itu Jeonghan, Seungkwan, dan satu teman bertubuh mungil itu sedang melakukan kegiatan latihan vokal, sedari tadi mereka terus- terusan menyanyi dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Arghh! Suaraku bisa hilang kalau seperti ini"

Seungkwan menarik rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak suaranya yang terkenal itu melakukan nada tinggi terus menerus, ia lelah tahu.

"Sabar, kau pikir aku tidak stress apa?" Jeonghan mengusap punggung Seungkwan pelan, sambil menggaruk tengorokanya yang sakit.

"Aku ingin pulang saja hikss _eomma_ " Seungkwan merajuk pada Jeonghan.

"Apa kalian masih lama? Aku ingin pulang duluan, sudah mau hujan" tiba- tiba masuk seorang _namja_ berwajah emo dan bersurai hitam.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan latihan ini Wonwoo-ya, kau tahu kan lomba vocal diadakan beberapa minggu lagi." Jihoon-sang teman bertubuh mungil- berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk mengambil mineral.

" _Geure_ aku duluan ya. Papai." Wonwoo melambai kepada kedua temannya itu.

Wonwoo meninggalkan ruang latihan , beruntung ia membawa sebuah payung kecil ditangannya. Sedia payung sebelum hujan, ujarnya.

Kaki jenajangnya melangkah dengan cepat di sepanjang lorong sekolahnya, seperrtinya salah satu faktor yang membuat langkahnya semaki cepat adalah gelapnya lorong saat ini.

Ia sungguh lega saat melihat ujung lorong yang semakin mendekat. Tentu saja karena ujung terang benerang.

Ia sedikit memelankan gerakan kakinya untuk mengambil payung dari dalam tas, saat menyadari hujan sudah mulai turun. Ia cukup kesulitan saat itu karena tas nya yang sangat berat, sehingga ia harus berlutut untuk kembali menutupnya.

"Oh ayolah.. kenapa harus macet seperti ini" tangan ramping Wonwoo terus menarik penutup tas tersebut, asal kau tahu saja jam sudah menunjuka pukul enam sore, tentusaja lingkungan sekolah sudah sepi ditambah lagi sekarang sedang hujan. Suasana sekolah kan semakin menyeramkan, Wonwoo kan jadi takut. Walaupun ia mempunyai wajah yang dingin, bukan berarti ia tak takut pada mahluk bernama hantu itu.

KRIETTT

Wonwoo membulatkan matan ya saat mendengar bunyi aneh itu dari belakang. Sungguh, Wonwoo ingin menangis sekarang.

"Ayolahh.. kumohon" tangan Wonwoo semakin gemcar menarik penutup tas tersebut.

Seluruh tububuhnya merinding saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tengah berjalan dari ujung lorong lain. Wonwoo membeku ia tak berani melihat kebelakang. Oh tidak! Suaranya semakin mendekat.

HAPP

Tubuh Wonwoo terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Aku mohon ampuni aku, aku ini kurus tidak enak kalau dimakan, aku masih sayang ayah ibuku hiks _eomma appa_ , jangan bawa aku ku mohon" Wonwoo masih memejamkan matanya, ia tak berani membukanya.

Ia tak peduli pada _image_ dinginnya, ia hanya tak mau dibawa hantu penghungi sekolah itu saja. Ughh, ingin menangis rasanya.

" _Sunbae_? kau kenapa, aku ini bukan hantu ataupun _preman_ aku tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana"

Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya dan membuka matanya saat mendengar suara _namja_ yang menurutnya asing.

"Kim Mingyu, itu namaku kalau kau mau tahu" Mingyu tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan tanganya, berharap uluran tangannya dibalas oleh Wonwoo.

" Jeon Wonwoo" singkat, padat dan jelas.

Setelah itu Wonwoo langsung berjalan pergi tanpa memperdulikan Mingyu yang bingung dibuatnya, tanpa pikir panjang.

" _SUNBAEE_! KAU MANIS! AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Gila, dasar _hobae_ gila pikir Wonwoo.

"Boo kau tahu Wonwoo _sunbae_? Astaga dia sangat manis seperti gula, aku bisa diabetes kalau terus melihatnya" ucap Mingyu menggebu- gebu.

Seungkwan menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan autis teman sekelasnya. Dari tadi, Mingyu terus bercerita tentang sosok manis yang ditabraknya waktu itu.

Matanya yang tajam mempesona, rambut hitamnya yang kon tras dengan kulit putihnya, badan ramping yang sangat huggable, bibir merah yang sangat kissable, bagaimana kalau aku melumatnya...

PLAK

"Astaga Kim Mingyu hentikan pikiran kotormu itu" Seungkwan memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Kau melumat bibir bawahmu, astaga itu memjijikan Kim!" ujar Seokmin yang baru saja datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo itu orang yang dingin, kaku, sulit didekati. Setidaknya itu yang Mingyu dengar dari kebanyakan orang. Bukan berarti Wonwoo tidak mempunyai teman. Ia punya teman, walaupum hanya beberapa yang akrab dengannya.

Yoon Jeonghan dan Kwon Soonyoung contohnya, Wonwoo berteman dengan mereka berdua sudah lumayan lama. Bertemu Soonyoung saat _Junior High School_ , sedangkan Jeonghan merupakan teman dari ia memakai popok. Ibu nya dan Ibunya Jeonghan merupakan teman sekolah dulu.

Jeonghan dan Soonyoung sudah mempunyai kekasih omong- omong, sebut saja Choi Seungcheol ketua team basket di sekolah tempat ia meimba ilmu merupakaln kekasih dari Jeonghan.

Dan Soonyoung, Wonwoo sudah cukup pintar melihat kalau keduanya saling menyukai sejak lama. Dan ketika ia mendengar dan menyaksikan bagaimana Soonyoung yang berapi – api mengumumkan bahwa Jihoon adalah kekasihnya. Wonwoo senang, bahkan Jihoon memerah saat Soonyoung tiba- tiba menciumnya.

"Wonwoo _sunbae_ ! kau sangat manis kyaaa.." Mingyu berteriak layaknya seorang _fanboy_.

Kim Mingyu. _Hobae_ yang sebut saja gila -yang sialnya tampan- ia dia gila karena hampir setiap detik, menit, bahkan setiap hari saat bertemu Wonwoo, bertingkah layaknya _fanboy_ yang bertemu idolanya. Bahkan seringkali Wonwoo tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Huh bocah ituu benar- benar mempunyai mental yang kuat, pikir Wonwoo.

TBC

Note(1) : REVIEW JUSEYOO~ DON'T BE A SILENT READER YAAAA~

Note(2) : Mohon bantuannya juseyoo~ ide aku mentok nih, lagi ngga mood hehe. kasih inspirasi dong, otak lagi buntu banget hiks:( maaf kalau banyak typo

Note(3) : Panggil aku won aja biar akrab HEHE.

Note(4) : Kali aja ada yang mau id line/instagram aku kekeke. Biar kita bisa tuker inspirasi, atau kali aja kalian punya request ff , PM aku aja yayaaa _gumawoo_.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny

Cast: Kim Mingyu - Jeon Wonwoo

Slight! SEVENTEEN Member

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Drama, Little Hurt Comfort

Status: Chaptered

Note: _Yaoi_ (gasuka _Yaoi_ silahkan tekan tombol _close_ diatas), Gaje, Alur terlalu cepat, hasil karya sendiri, jadi kalau ada cerita seperti ini diluar pengetahuan saya. Ff ini sangat _mainstream_

Summary: Kim Mingyu orang yang periang mengejar cinta _sunbae_ nya yang punya wajah dingin tetapi manis, itu sih kata Mingyu. Tetapi ia terus saja di tolak, akan kah Mingyu menyerah?

Let's Start

Happy Reading

"Hosh hosh... yak Mingyu-ya.. hosh.. tunggu aku" seorang _namja_ berlari kecil menghampiri Mingyu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"YAK! Seokmin-ah dari mana saja kau, kau tau? Aku sudah menunggumu ditempat kita biasa janjian tahu, tsk Pabbo" omel Mingyu.

Ternyata _namja_ itu adalah sahabatnya, Lee Seokmin yang juga datang terlambat.

" _mian_.. tak ada yang membangunkanku tadi, _umma appa_ sudah berangkat dari pagi sekali. Jadi aku terlambat bangun" jelas Seokmin.

"aishh.. Sudahlah lupakanlah moodku sedang baik pagi ini, jadi jangan rusak moodku saat ini."

"Tsk, _arraseo_ sebaikinya kita ke kelas sekarang daripada terkena amukan Park _ssaem_ " mereka berdua pun segera bergegas.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantin sekolah itu ramai dan padat dengan siswa- siswi yang berdatangan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, setelah mengikuti pelajaran yang membebani otak mereka. Tampak antrian untuk makanan- makanan favorit di kantin tersebut sudah mulai memanjang. Tak terkecuali Wonwoo, ia sedang mencari tempat untuk dia menghabiskan makanan yang baru saja ia pilih. Sedangkan Jihoon dan Jeonghan sedang sibuk memilih makanan yang akan dimakan.

Gothcha! Wonwoo menemukan spot yang cocok untuk diduduki. Dan iapun menuju bangku kosong tersebut.

"Pstt.. _sunbae_ "

Wonwoo merasa bangku yang ia duduki bergerak. Ia menghela nafas pelan, agar tidak memaki orang itu saat ini juga. Ia tahu persis suara orang yang sudah duduk di sampingnya ini.

" _Sunbae_ kau tahu? Kau sangat manis, bahkan gula- gula saja kalah manis denganmu" ya.. kalian benar orang itu adalah Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghiraukannya. Menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyemburkan _ramen_ yang sedang ia makan ke kepala Mingyu.

Mingyu memasang muka merajuknya, menyadari orang yang ia ajak bicara tidak menghiraukannya barang sedikitpun. Namun ia terus memandangi wajah Wonwoo yang kelewat manis ketika sedang makan, pipi Wonwoo menggembung akibat _ramyeon_ yang ia makan melebihi kapasitas. Ah, Mingyu ingin sekali menggigit pipi Wonwoo, namun ia masih sayang nyawanya. Bagaimana setelah Mingyu mencium pipi Wonwoo, ia malah di ajak keatap sekolah alih- alih diajak berduaan, kalau dia malah di terjun. Tidak- tidak Mingyu masih sayang nyawa nya. Kejam sekali bukan.

"Wonu _sunbae_ , aku menyukaimu."

Wonwoo menoleh sebentar "Berhenti mengatakan hal itu." Lalu ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Siapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa itu Wonu? namaku Wonwoo buka Wonu!" Wonwoo pun mulai jengah dengan _hobae_ nya yang satu ini.

" _Sunbae_ tapi aku serius,. Meski _sunbae_ akan menolakku terus tapi ak-" perkataan Mingyu belum selesai, Wonwoo sudah berdiri bersiap untuk pergi dari situ.

"Jika kau tau aku akan menolakmu lagi, kenapa kau terus bersikeras mengejarku?" Wonwoo jengah kalau terus begini, sedangkan Mingyu tersenyum tulus.

"Karena aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, apapun caranya." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo pun pergi menginggalkan mangkuk _ramen_ nya yang masih setengah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia bisa gila kalau dikejar _hobae_ yang mengaku menyukainya terus- menerus. _Apakah hobae itu serius dengan perasaanya? Dan apa itu tadi kenapa pipiki memerah saat memikirkannya_. Pikir Wonwoo.

FLASHBACK ON

Mereka baru saja mengakhiri kencannya si sebuah taman hiburan, ya... Wonwoo dan kekasihnya itu. Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah _coffee shop_ yang tak begitu ramai, hanya ada segelintir orang yang berteduh dari derasnya hujan diluar.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini" ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja, apapun untuk kekasihku yang manis ini" goda seorang pemua bersurai kecoklatan itu, dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menyeruput cokelat hangat yang ia pesan.

"Hhhh..." pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Wonnie.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" lanjut pemuda itu.

" _Geure_ katakan saja"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin berteimakasih selama satu tahun ini kau sudah mau menemaniku sebagai kekasihku, dan aku minta maaf.." Wonwoo diam mendengarkan.

"Kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai sini saja won, aku tidak bisa melanjutinya lagi. Maaf sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku sangat mencintaimu." Lanjut pemuda itu.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak.

"B-baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, mari kita akhiri sampai sini saja." Satu tetes kristal bening jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Wonwoo.

"Aku duluan, terimakasih untuk hari ini. selamat tinggal." Lalu Wonwoo pergi, ia tak terduli seberapa derasnya hujan saat ini, hatinya sudah terlalu sakit atas perkataan kekasih, ah mantan kekasih lebih tepatnya.

' _Maafkan aku wonnie, aku mencintaimu'_

Tak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun oleh Wonwoo, hubugannya dengan sang –mantan- kekasihnya akan berakhir seperti ini, ya walaupum cinta mereka ini bisa dibilang cinta monyet. Namun, _namja_ yang begitu dicintainya,cinta pertamanya meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang kuat. Selama menjalani hubungan dengannya, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar barang sedikitpun.

 _Namun mengapa dia menginggalkanku disaat aku sedang jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesonanya itu. Mau dibawa kemana kenangan yang sudah kita buat, candaan mu, kata- kata manis mu? Apa itu semua kau anggap angin berlalu?_

Wonwoo menundukan kepalanya, perasaannya bener- benar sedih, kecewa, penasaran tentunya, pikirannya benar- benar kacau sekarang.

FLASHBACK OFF

 **.**

 **.**

KRINGGG..

Suara bel pulang sekolah yang ditunggu- tunggu para siswa pun berbunyi. Mereka semua berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali Mingyu dan kedua kawan sehidup sematinya, ditambah Hansol sebenarnya. Si bule itu sedang gencar- gencarnya mendekati Seungkwan.

"Apakah aku jelek?" tanya Mingyu tiba- tiba. Seokmin dan Seungkwan saling memandang.

"HAHAHA... kau ini kenapa Kim Mingyu? Kau sudah kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu _eoh_?" Seokmin tertawa sangat puas.

"Kalau kau jelek, apa arti surat yang setiap hari penggemarmu taruh di lokermu bodoh" Seungkwan memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Aih.. kau kasar sekali Seungkwan-ah" Mingyu mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku dan Hansol duluan ya, ppai~"Seungkwan dan Hansol pun pergi kehalte.

Sedangkan Mingyu dan Seokmin menggunakan sepeda, ya sepeda karena rumah mereka berdua tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah, mungkin 45 menit. Dan juga naik sepeda itu lebih sehat kata Seokmin.

 **.**

Bus yang ditunggu Jeonghan datang, dan berikutnya bus yang Jihoon naiki datang. Rumah mereka bertiga memang berlawanan arah.

Dan sekarang tinggalah Wonwoo sendiri di halte bus, benar- benar sendiri karena dihalte ini hanya ada dia seorang. _Huh mengapa busnya lama sekali, langit sudah mendung dan aku lupa membawa payung. Sial_ batin Wonwoo.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi rem sepeda yang berhenti didepan halte. Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik sepeda itu, seketika membuang muka begitu melihat siapa pemilik sepeda itu.

"Hai _sunbae_ sedang menunggu bus yaa~" tak salah lagi, orang itu adalah Mingyu.

"Ck, kau lagi bocah! Apa mau mu?" Wonwoo pun berdecak malas kalau lagi ia akan mendengar godaan Mingyu yang ditujukan untuknya.

Tiba- tiba hujan pun datang. Mingyu memutuskan untuk berteduh di halte bersama Wonwoo. 'Hitung- hitung modus kekeke' batin Mingyu nista.

"Sial! Kenapa jadi hujan begini" Wonwoo mengumpat sambil memeluk bahunya sendiri, karena kedinginan.

" _Sunbae_ , orang manis itu tidak boleh mengumpat loh" Mingyu memberikan jaket yang ia pakai pada Wonwoo saat melihat _Sunbae_ kesayangannya itu terlihat kedinginan.

 _M-mengapa jantungku berdebar tak menentu,apa ini? Perutku terasa ada yang menggelitik, namun terasa menyenangkan. Dan oh mengapa pipiku terasa memerah? Sial! Apa mungkin... T-tidak pasti karena aku kedinginan, ya pasti!_ Hing... kau mengelak Wonwoo.

" _Sunbae_?" panggil Mingyu, Wonwoo pun hanya menoleh.

"Pasti kau sudah bosan dengan ucapanku ini _sunbae_ , tapi aku bersungguh- sungguh menyukaimu. Ah.. tidak aku mencintaimu _sunbae_ " jelas Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap Mingyu yang sedang menatap rintikan air hujan.

"Jujur saja, aku ingin rasanya menghilangkan perasaan ini padamu, aku tahu kau pasti risih dengan semua perilaku ku. Namun sekuat aku mencoba melupakanmu, semakin jauh pula aku lepas darimu. Berat rasanya _sunbae_ berat. Hhh.. mungkin aku bodoh mengejar seseorang yang jelas- jelas tak suka padaku haha aku memang bodoh" Mingyu tertawa sumbang, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Wonwoo dibuat diam atas semua ucapan Mingyu tadi.

"Ah.. hujannya sudah reda, aku duluan _sunbae_. Aku bisa diomeli _umma_ kalau pulang telat . Pakai saja jaketku dulu, jangan hujan – hujanan _sunbae_. Aku duluan _Annyeong_ " Mingyupun pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam itu.

 _Mianhae Mingyu-ya, maafkan aku_ batin Wonwoo sedih.

TBC

REVIEW JUSEYOO~ DON'T BE A SILENT READER YAAAA~

Makasih banyak buat yang udah follow, favotite dan review ff ini, readernya banyak sampe 300an tapi yang review cuma beberapa hikss sedih:( . maaf kalo ceritanya mainstream banget, aku masih banyak belajar hehe. mohon bantuannya. Ditunggui chapter berikutnya ya!~

Oiya Uri Sebongie mau comeback yeayyy~ Special albumnya mahal hikss sedih liatnya pledis sungguh kejam

Numpang eksis nih kali aja ada yng mau fangirling bareng kita ngobrol di line. PM aku aja hehe gomawoo~


End file.
